Sugar and Spice
by missemmett
Summary: HIATUS: Sugar: Noun, A sweet crystalling substance. Joy, life and moments of bliss Spice: Noun, Something that gives intrest, a piquant element or quality ; that which brings favourable change. Edward, Bella and everyone will go through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone how are you all?**

**So I thought I would put this new story up and see how it goes. I was thinking of writing this one while writing another? That every happen to you?**

**I thought I would go through the warnings with you now so here they are.**

**WARNINGS:**

**1: There will be alot of swearing in this story later on. If you do not approve of such bad language then please don't read it.\**

**2: I HATE ALICE. I cannot stand her. If you are expecting Bella and Alice to be best friends in this story and do everything together I am sorry but you have come to the wrong story. Sorry to all those Alice fans out there but that is my view and I hope you can respect that.**

**3: I don't know when I will update but I PROMISE that if i am having a dry spell I will let you know instead of not telling you.**

**4: Sorry in advance if there are small spelling mistakes, my friend wanted me to post my story so I am to keep her happy. I hope your happy now. (You know who you are)**

**Thanks for reading my rant, now onto the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

The alarm clock sitting on my bedside table wakes me up with a jolt. Opening my eyes slowly I see that the time reads 6:30 am. With a groan and a mini pep talk with myself I fling the covers off myself and slowly start my morning routine to get ready for the day. After showering I get dressed in my favourite pair of jeans. The dark wash somehow makes my ass look perfect, according to my best friend Emmett McCarty. Emmett and I have known each other since we were 3 and 4. Emmett was the one guy (well really the only person) in my life that I didn't have to worry about leaving me. My mother Renee up and left me when I was 4 claiming that raising a child wasn't as fun as she expected. My dad Charlie was a police chief. He didn't leave me by choice he was taken from me. Living in the small town of Forks Washington nothing much happens crime wise. Yes there were the occasional speeding tickets issued but nothing else. Expect one Tuesday afternoon in May. Some kids had decided to take a trip to see the cliffs at La Push beach. I don't know every single fact of what happened that day and for some reason a part of me is glad. Apparently some of the college boys were trying to get a girl to go cliff diving with them. Charli (who was coming back from visiting an old friend) saw what was happening, and everything from that point on got really bad really quickly. My dad, the man who meant the world to me was taken by a single bullet to the heart. The doctors and coroners said he didn't feel a thing. That was 4 years ago. The guy that shot my dad was high and sentenced to 20 years in prison; apparently he had many other changes laid on him by young girls at a college campus. He deserved every single day he got handed to him in my opinion.

I quickly snap out of the memories that were holding me up. And finish getting dressed. I decide to put on my cream sweater top and my knee high boots, my hair I decide to put up in a messy bun. When I've finished I head downstairs and find Emmett cooking and signing.

"Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase…oh Bella like my signing?" Emmett had turned around and saw me laughing.

"Hey don't knock the Lion King, best movie of all time."

"Em do you cry when Mufasa dies?"

"Who doesn't I mean come ON! I know heaps of people who have dead beat dads and dads who just don't care but that animated lion loved his son more than anything and literally died for him, of course I cry. Don't tell anyone." He said all this while holding a spatula and waving it around like a mad man. Emmett was my roommate. Well truth is he more than my roommate he was my best friend. He had helped me when Charli died and I don't know what I would have done without him. When I finished university Emmett asked me to move in with him, he had found this amazing house to rent and couldn't afford it himself so he needed a roommate the catch? It was in Chicago. I knew that I didn't want to back to Forks and waste my university degree and neither would Charli. So I agreed and followed Emmett and moved into our new home in Chicago. It was a beautiful two story house with three bedrooms and two and half bath. Spacious lounge and even a place for him to have a man cave, and a huge kitchen which Emmett went crazy over. Emmett was an apprentice chef at a really expensive restaurant and while he loved it his dream job was to be his own boss. Now Em was a sous chef. I had a feeling that Emmett wanted to be something more than a restaurant chef.

"What time do you finish work?" he asked me while giving me a plate of bacon, waffles and a big cup of liquid gold, aka coffee.

"I don't work today; I want to talk about you. How was last night?"

"Yeah it was nice; Rosalie seems like a wonderful person."

"Oh come Emmett what was wrong with Rosalie? She really likes you and she said she had a great time last night, tell me what happened."

"Bella I agree she is a wonderful person and I really want to bang her but come on no girl is going to want to share me." He joined me at the table and began stuffing his waffle in his mouth.

"Share you?"

"Bella my life consist of three things, food you and …" A loud thump from upstairs jerked both our heads to the staircase and waited for the 'thump' to come down.

"What are you doing up so early little one?"

"Bad dweam bout Uncle Emmy stealing my cookies." The pale blue eyes of my daughter looked up sleepily at me. She had her bright yellow pyjamas on, the ones with the pretty flowers and tucked safely and protectively under her arm was Mr McFuzzy boots.

"Now little one, has uncle Em ever tried to steal your cookies?"

"All the time!" she had her free hand on her hip, probably trying to copy me.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just have to stop stealing them from you and steal something else from you."

"What's that?"

"Hugs and kisses." Emmett picks her up and starts blowing raspberries on her arms and head.

"Unkle Emmy put my down, mommy help Me." my sweet daughter said in between laughs.

"Emmett come on let Charli go." He stopped and pouted at me. I put my stern mother look on and reluctantly let her go.

"Mommy he was being silly again."

"Yes he was baby he was, are you excited to see Daddy today?"

The minute I said the magic word Daddy Charli wouldn't stop talking. I met her father Jasper one night when Emmett dragged me out to a club. Jasper was the bar tender and kept on giving me free drinks. At first I thought it was because he and Em were friends and he had told him about my dad. Not the case. I slowly started to go to the bar more and more and eventually said yes to Jasper when he asked me out.

While on our first date Jasper told me about his love for history and why he was learning to be a history teacher. He was born and raised in Texas and got a scholarship to study at UW. The bar job was just to get a bit of extra cash. A few months into our relationship I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared to tell Jasper. We had never had the baby talk before and here I was pregnant. Telling Jasper was one of the scariest things I've ever done.

_Flashback_

_Pacing in my bedroom I was waiting for Jasper to come over. The doorbell chimed, it was now or never, but honestly I knew I didn't have the latter option. _

_I walked downstairs and braced myself before opening the door._

"_You can do this Bella." Opening the door Jasper looked perfect, black jeans, white button up top and a jacket over the top of that. _

"_Hey darling." He kisses me softly at first but when I feel his hands roaming over my ass and slowly moving up my back, possibly trying to find the clasp to my bra. _

"_Um Jasper could you stop trying to find the clasp."_

"_Oh come on its fun… For me anyway."_

_I brought him inside and walked him into the lounge room. He sat down and tried to get me to do the same but I knew I wouldn't be able to. _

"_I need to tell you something and I need you to listen and shut up, ok?"_

"_OK, what is it?"_

_I stood in front of him, and the words were ready to come out but apparently my brain and mouth weren't on the same wave length. I tried again. Again I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Finally the silence was broken._

"_I know you're pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"_I saw the test in your wastebasket. When did you find out?"_

"_Last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had to wrap my mind around it…"_

"_Bella stop. I understand why you didn't tell me straight away. I'm not going to ask if its mine cause I know it is, I just want to know what you are going to do."_

"_Going to do? Are you telling me that I'm going to have an abortion?"_

"_No Bella that's not what I meant, I just wanted to know what we are going to do. If you want to keep this baby I will support you 100% and I will be there for out child and you. I wouldn't do to you what my dad did to my Mom." His told me his dad bailed on him and his mom._

_We talked for hours about what we were going to do as parents. Jasper said that he would work more shift and cut down on school but that didn't feel right to me. I suggested the same with work but as Jasper pointed out I just got a job at an amazing bookstore in Seattle. He said that I should get as much work in as possible that way we could save up for a place of our own and baby stuff. When I told Emmett what we were planning on doing he flipped. He carried on about how he lived in a three bedroom house and it would seem stupid of Jasper and I to move out and basically have no money what so ever so he begged us to move in with him. Jasper, Emmett the baby and me. All living together under one roof._

"_Are you sure Em is cool with it, I mean doesn't he understand what it means to live with a couple who are expecting a baby?"_

"_Yes he does, his Mom had seven kids so he is use to crying babies and sleepless nights. Honestly if he didn't want us to live with him he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."_

"_Your damn right I wouldn't have. Now what cool nickname do I get to be called by peanut?"_

"_Uncle Emmett, sound goo to you?"_

"_Perfect." He smiled a wide smile and continued to help Jasper move his stuff in._

_Flashback Ends_

Being pregnant was something that I wouldn't change for anything in the world. Charli Marie Whitlock was born on October 31 2010 and was weighed 6 pounds 7 ounces. Jasper was right by my side for everything. From my late night craving runs to helping me into the car and holding my hand as I gave birth to our precious daughter. She had Jasper's pale blue eyes and had his curly hair but it was my brown colour and she had perfect balance thank god for that. She loved her Daddy so much and it was the same for him. She was the light of his life and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just thinking about Jasper?"

"Oh god, are you regretting breaking up with him?"

"God no, best thing I ever did I mean we are better off as friends I just wish that…"

"He didn't emotionally cheat on you with the silly hyperactive pixie."

"Yeah."

When Charli was a year old Jasper asked me to sit down with him. I knew he was going to break up with me, I knew things weren't good for a while. He said things between us changed for him. He said he did love me but no longer in the romantic way. But the thing that set me off the most was when he told me that he had been talking to someone a lot recently. Her name was Mary Alice and he was falling for her. When I asked him if he had slept with her he said no but he wants too, soon. I was livid. I kicked him out of the house with Emmett's help and refused to let him see Charli. I know I was being a bitch but I couldn't help how I felt. He kept apologising and saying how he didn't want to hurt me and he felt so guilty that he did. He just didn't feel the romantic love for me anymore. I couldn't hold my grudge for long and I let him see Charli again. Since we didn't want to go to the courts for custody over Charli we came to a mutual agreement and just to be on the safe side for both of us we made a written agreement and gave it a lawyer that Emmett had set us up with.

"Bella snap out of it again, your daydreams have weird timings today."

"Thanks Em, so how's your breakfast sweetie?" I look over to my daughter who is currently pulling apart her waffle.

"It's yummy fank you unkle Emmy."

"My pleasure little one." Emmett left the kitchen and got ready for his day before he went into work.

"Mommy what time is Daddy coming?"

"This afternoon Charli, you are having dinner with Daddy and Alice."

Every time I said Alice's name Charli would sigh and stop doing whatever she was doing.

"What's wrong Charli? You know you can tell Mommy anything right?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me what's wrong?"

After a few moments and many pokes at her waffle she finally began to talk.

"She is always wif Daddy. I don't want her wif Daddy I want to have my time wif Daddy. She tries to dwess me up like a dolly."

"Have you told Alice that you don't like be dressed up like a dolly?" she shakes her head yes and presses it into my neck. I was going to have to talk to Jasper about his girlfriend. No one hurts my daughter in any way and gets away with it.

"So you don't like it when she's at Daddy's when your there?"

"No I want to cuddle wif Daddy but she does it as well. He's my daddy not hers." I wanted to laugh at her cute little analogy but kept it to myself. After promising her that I would talk to Daddy I got her dressed for the rest of the day. Charli was very simple when it came to dressing and liked all things purple and shiny, just like any other kid but her real love were the mini Nike sneakers Emmett bought her a few months ago. She loved them almost as much as Mr McFuzzy. Today she wanted to wear her favourite purple top for her dad. It was a long sleeve purple top with sequences on the top half of the top and down the sleeves, a pair of jeans and a white coat that Jasper's mom had bought for her. When I asked her how she wanted her hair she said just like mine, I had to tell her, her hair wasn't long enough yet but I would put it up in a ponytail. When she was ready she went to go watch Looney Tunes with Emmett in the lounge room. I made a call to my boss. While I was pregnant I was working at a bookstore. One day while I was working a woman came in and asked me to help her find a book. After finding it for her she agreed to buy it. When she saw my writing book open on the table it was the beginning of something I never imagined happening.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh sorry I forgot to close it."_

"_This might sound odd and feel free to say no but would it be ok if I read the first page?"_

"_Umm I'm not sure…"_

"_Sorry my name is Irina Denali and I work at New Moon…"_

"_Publishing?"_

"_The very one, I'm a junior editor and I'll be honest while you were coming back around and I beat you to the counter I read what you wrote and it sounds amazing and I only read one page."_

"_How could you tell if it's amazing if you only read one page?"_

"_It's a gift and I can speed read. So can I read it?" _

"_Sure but it's not that good."_

"_I'll be the judge of that." I handed her my notebook and silently prayed that it didn't suck and praying even more that she really would like it. _

"_What's your name sweetie?"_

"_Bella Swan." I held my hand out to her and she took it._

"_Bella Swan I think I'm going to make you a household name."_

_Flashback Ends_

And Irina did just that. Irina loved my book so much that day she begged my then boss to let me go early so she could take me to meet her boss. I don't remember much from that day but what I do remember is walking into the New Moon building going up to meet the big boss and somehow not only getting an internship (with good pay) and an opportunity to publish my book. Who knew the world would take to a story about a girl who moved to Chicago in the 1920's and became the centre of the Chicago Italian Mafia. Honestly it was just stuff that came to me in daydreams. Why I wrote it down back then I have no idea but I'm glad I did.

My current job was publisher, my internship was Irina's idea to help me understand everything about the publishing and in turn Irina would help me with my book but editing it and teaching me how to write with a set vision in mind. That helped when I was writing the love scenes. Irina and I became so close that I asked her to be Charli's godmother. She said yes and sometimes I don't know who spoilers her more. Emmett or Irina. God damn it these daydreams and flashbacks are coming in odd places today, Emmett was right. I called Irina to see if she wanted to do lunch.

"How are my favourite people today?"

"You say that to every one of your clients."

"Ahhh true but you're the only one I actually mean it to, what's going on how's the hunky man and the sweet little princess."

"Both good but he said that the date we set him up with didn't go so good."

"What! Rose said kind of the same thing but she wants to give it another go. Did she do something wrong?" Rose was another author that Irina found and when we Irina had to squeeze us both in for a lunch meeting. We've been friends since. Rose writes erotic fiction and was very popular.

"I don't know but when I do I'll call you, I mean there perfect for each other. Ok that's not the reason I called. I was wondering if you were free for lunch."

"Yes I am, I'll make a reservation for the three of us and I'll text you when and where."

After a few more minutes of chit chat we hung up and then decided to get a move on with other errands I had to do.

I got Charli's bag ready and my bag ready and afew minutes later we were out the door. She asked me when we were going to buy her friend Amelia her birthday present. After promising that we would go after we did this first thing she was very pleased and started humming to herself.

After doing 'my stuff' we head into the mall and find the 'bestest' for Amelia. After looking in 3 toy stores and not finding the right present yet I suggest to her that we go and find something to wear for Halloween and for her birthday.

"What can I do my birfday?"

"Well what do you want?"

"I want a big birfday and I want Daddy to come and I want unkle Emmy to make my cake, he makes yummy cakes."

Emmett had this amazing talent for baking. He was good at regular cooking as well but he loved to bake. He said he use to do it with his Nana. I just wish he would do what he truly loves and not something that makes him happy. She decided she didn't want to look for her costume right now; she had to find the present for Amelia.

After looking for what felt like years for this present we found a few things for Amelia. Charli (well me and my credit card) ended up getting her a colouring book with new crayons, a new play doh fun set and a few new tubes of play doh. Charli eventually declared herself hungry so we decided to see where Irina had set up our lunch date.

I check my phone and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when I saw the text that said Dave & Busters.

When I told Charli she started jumping up and down, and she didn't care who saw her. Aunty Irina just made her day.

When we arrived I got another text from Irina saying she would be a little late, it's a good thing she said Dave & Buster's or Charli might have not wanted to wait around for lunch. Following Charli around was fun, she was having a ball and when she found the ball pit her eyes lit up. Even though she was by herself she was having fun and her laugh was echoing off the walls.

"I wish I was that young again and didn't have a care in the world."

A velvet voice said behind me, I wanted to turn around but I was afraid that if I did this velvet voiced angel might not be there.

He fixed the dilemma I was having and came and stood next to me. Fuck me he was gorgeous, he had crazy bronze hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, his eyes were a gorgeous emerald green, the kind of green that you find in an emerald itself. His body looked perfect but I really couldn't tell because it was hidden behind a charcoal grey suit, crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie.

All and all he looked like a fucking god.

"Yeah me too but having a kid is pretty great to." He just smiled at me and fixed his sunglasses that were perched on his head.

"How old is she?"

"Two, almost three. Do you have kids?" he just laughed and looked at me.

"No only child and I don't have a wife but I do have godchildren. Sorry to have of bothered you."

He was about to walk away, for some reason I didn't want him to go. My gut was telling me to make him stay and for once I was going to follow my gut.

"No it's alright you're not bothering me, your keeping me company. I mean it's not like I can crawl into the ball pit and join her." We both laugh and he takes a seat in front of the ball pit, so I can keep an eye on Charli.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He puts his hand out for me to shake and when I take his hand in mine I feel an electrical spark rush up my arm.

"That was weird."

"Yeah me too, static maybe."

"Yeah maybe. I'm Bella Swan."

"I've read your book."

"What?"

"Yeah I was in a bookstore and I saw it, picked it up read the blurb on the back and ended up buying it and taking it home. It was really good and its also a good read for guys."

"The bloody gun fights and every other fight in between?"

"That and the porn scenes." I couldn't help but laugh as he said that.

"I like to think of them as love scenes."

"You might think that and maybe that's how you wanted it done but no matter how much you try to sugar coat it, it's porn and very well written porn I might add."

I blush and use this time to look away and check on Charli who has stopped playing and is sitting in the middle of the pit looking at Edward and I.

"Are you in trouble?"

I look over at him and he is smirking and trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." When I look back into the ball pit I see that Charli has left, but before I can panic she is right next to me.

"Mommy who dis?"

Edward answers before me.

"My Name is Edward, I was just talking to your Mommy, is that ok?"

"I don't know, Mommy says to never speak to stwange person."

"That is very true but it's a little different for adults and if it makes you feel better I introduced myself to your Mommy."

"Wat dat mean?"

"It means I did this." He puts his hand out in front of her. "My Name is Edward." She takes his hand and shakes it as best she can. When she looks at me (mentally asking if she can tell him her name) I nod my heat and tell her its ok.

"I'm Charwli."

"Charli, is that short for Charlotte?"

"No its short for Charwli." Edward laughed and he laughed loud, Charli having no idea what she just said laughed too. After they both calmed down they started having a small conversation mainly about favourite things and favourite places, all the things little kids know how to talk about.

"What are you doing hewe ?"

"Well I had a big important sit down with my boss and after we all got good marks he said we could have the rest of the day off and have fun, and I thought were would be the best place to have fun and eat lots and lots of yummy food at the same time."

"They haf all at stuff hewe, I wov it hewe."

"Yes well now I'm hungry so I think I might have to go and order some food," he lifted his head up to me. "If you're not waiting for anybody would you like to join me?"

I asked him if he could wait a moment, I texted Irina and she told me she would be really late, her boss was being a douche as she put it. After agreeing to Edward's offer we all went up to order and then sat back down to wait.

"So apart from Charli what brings you to Dave and Buster?"

"I was waiting for my publisher but her boss is being a douche apparently so she might not make it at all."

"That's a shame, is her boss normally a douche?"

"Not between 5 and 9."

"Don't you mean 9 to 5?"

"No her boss is also her husband, they have a very good professional relationship, most of the people they work for have no idea that their married. They like to keep things at work professional. Ten bucks says their doing it on her desk right now."

"I thought you just said that they keep things professional between 9 to 5?" he looked so cute, sitting there all puzzled and confused.

"Yeah but not during their lunch breaks."

"Well I'm glad that nothing like that happens where I work."

"And what do you do exactly?"

"Well I run a multibillion dollar company. I have shares and interests in many different things from Playboy, restaurants, and publishing houses to name a few."

"Playboy?"

"Well its not Playboy anymore."

"Huh?"

"I own and have shares in the Original Playboy Mansion here in Chicago. I got bored one day."

"Your odd."

He simply nodded and chuckled. Charli had come back over, the ball pit had officially tiered her out for now. Nothing lunch couldn't fix. After our food came we all sat down and Charli was educating Edward in real Disney movies.

"Charli what are real Disney movies?" She looked at me, basically telling me that I could tell it better.

"I refuse to let Charli watch any of those human Disney shows, they are a bad influence on kids and I don't believe that they are Disney at all."

"Explain it properly please?"

"Ok so for Example: the show with the girl who has an alter ego/life and the one who lives in New York. She basically tells her father and brother off all the time, disrespects them both and does things she has been told not to do for one reason or another. And when I say she I meant the both of them."

"Heaps of kids do that I imagine."

"Yes they do but do they dress around in barley their clothes and high heels wear makes up that make them look like a bad girl and give impressionable girls like Charli the wrong ideas and thoughts."

"Now I'm lost." He opened his bottle of coke and drank, god what I wouldn't give to be that bottle right now.

"Look all I am saying is that those shows tell kids to : disrespect their parents, wear things they shouldn't, do things that they have been told not to do, and tell kids that being someone else is a good thing and that they should try to hide it in other shows. Sorry I have a big problem with them, traditional Disney is Lion King and Sleeping Beauty, Bambi and little mermaid. And no one will change my mind about any of it."

Edward finally catches on and leaves it at that and returns to his lesson. He learns that Bambi had to learn from his Daddy how to be a grown up, Ariel had to learn to walk, Marlin had to learn to let his son do things on his own, and the most important thing? That Maximus is the best pony on the world.

"Well now I feel like I need a super dog."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Edward but I have to get this little one home so she can get ready to visit her Daddy."

"Oh Mommy why can't we stay wif Edwood?"

"You can call me Eddie if you want."

"OK Eddie." Charli leaps from her seat into his lap and gives him a hug. He looks very shocked and slightly worried. I tell him he can hug her if he wants. It's so sweet how he does it. Eventually we leave but not without Edward's business card. He told me to come and see him at the office and maybe one day we could do lunch again? That was one of the strangest experiences of my life. I have never met, had lunch and had a wonderful time with a complete stranger all in one day. But part of me is glad that I did meet him. Charli seemed to like him as well so that's a good thing. Once we get home and I help Charli pack her things for Jaspers we decide to play with her building blocks.

"Did you have fun today Charli?"

"Yes, Eddie is weally funny and he's gots crawzy hair, not like Daddy's."

"Yeah he does doesn't he?"

And hour later I heard a familiar rattle at the door, Jasper had arrived.

I tell Charli to go and get Mr McFuzzy Boots and head towards the front door.

There he stood, in classic Jasper style jeans and a button up shirt and jacket. Oh and the cowboy boots.

"Hey Bells how are you?" He kisses my cheek as I kiss his.

"Good, you?"

"Yeah good, can't wait to see my baby girl."

"Yeah she's getting Mr McFuzzy Boots."

"Who gave her that bear?"

"Either Emmett or Irina I can't remember."

"Yeah she can't live without that bear. While she's getting him do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." I sit at the breakfast bar and gesture him to do the same.

"When Charli was at my place last time she told Alice that she didn't like her dressing her up and I was wondering if you had something to do with that?"

I look at Jasper in shock. I may not like Alice but I wouldn't use Charli against her own father like that. I'm kinda disgusted that he would assume that.

"Jazz, you know that I am a firm believer of kids saying the truth and being honest with people. If Charli doesn't like being dressed up like a doll, like she has told me then she has every right to tell Alice to stop. She was upset last time she was with you because she felt like she couldn't tell you.

"What do you mean couldn't tell me?"

"Well she told me she feels that Alice is coming between you and herself. She goes to your place to spend time with you. Not Alice. And I'm not sorry for it. You know kids her age; they say everything that comes to their minds. She doesn't like Alice dressing her up and I hope you will say something to Alice about it."

He processes the information I gave him and nods his head. I just hope that Alice sees it the same way as he and I do. I highly doubt it.

"Has she said anything else to you about Alice?"

"She said that she feels like she can't be with you because Alice will want it as well. I know you're with Alice but would it kill you to be away from her while you have Charli at your place?"

"NO it wouldn't I just want them to get along."

"And that's fine but you have to remember Charli is two and a half, it takes time for them."

"Hey how's the bar?"

"Yeah really good it's becoming popular with older college kids so more money for me." We both laugh and head into the lounge room. Last year Jasper came into some money from his grandmother and decided to buy the Bar he was working at during College. Ever since it became his and he did a few renovations and changes to the prices it became a very poplar watering hole. The Southern Bar was open and thriving.

Charli had decided to come flying down the stairs and leaped right into Jasper's waiting arms.

"Hey Baby how are you? Daddy missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy, I missed you heaps." She nuzzles her head into his neck. I always knew Jasper was a great dad but every time I saw him hold her it just proved it even more.

"I'm glad you missed me, so are you all ready and packed?"

"Yes and I bwinged movies, it that ok?"

"It is more than fine princess. OK so I'll bring her back Wednesday around lunch is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine and please remember what I said?"

"I will I'll talk to her about it." I cradled Charli's face in my hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"OK well you have fun with Daddy and listen to Daddy and do everything he says ok?"

"I will Mommy I wov you."

"I love you too and I will see you on Wednesday."

After a few more good byes and kisses they were off in his car and off to his place.

After going back inside and taking advantage of me being alone I did what any one else would do. Got a carton of cookies and cream ice cream and veg'd in front of the TV waiting for Emmett to come back. I thought about Edward and wondered what he was doing tomorrow.

**Authors note:**

**Well how was it?**

**Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to add this to my first chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga i only own the books and DVD. **

**Chapter 2 **

OK I'm stupid, so fucking stupid here I was standing in front of Edward's building. It was huge I mean over 40 stories high. I know he said he was rich but I didn't think that kind of rich.

I had no idea what possessed me to do this but I wanted to see Edward again. When I told Emmett about it last night he said I should be spontaneous for once and go and see him. I asked Emmett what went wrong on his date with Rose. He said nothing went bad but he didn't know how she would react to our living situation and how anyone else could understand the kind of relationship that we have. Nothing could ever make me have _those_ kind of feelings for Emmett but I did see why he was so apprehensive of getting into a relationship. When I told him Charlie and I could move out to make his dating life easier he said that he would never make us move out.

'If someone wants to be with me they can, they just have to understand that you and Charlie are my family and I will always treasure you both.'

This morning after having the best sleep in I showered and dressed in another pair of jeans and my favourite blue blouse. The dark blue blouse had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. I wore my black pump heels with the spikes on the heel.

I left my hair down and didn't put any make up on.

Taking in a deep breath I walked into Edward's building and had a look at the directory. It said his office was on the 60th floor. Deciding to take a chance I got into an elevator and pushed 60. When it got their I saw a beautiful open space. Black leather couches on one side and on the other was a floor to ceiling window. A few plants and heaps of art work. In the middle of it was a large secretarial desk with a computer and all the other essential things a secretary would need.

"Hello Miss, do you have an appointment?"

"Um no but could you just tell Mr Cullen Miss Swan is here?"

"I can do that for you certainly but Mr Cullen is very busy to day." She picked up the phone and pushed the button that I assumed was an extension to his office.

"Mr Cullen I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a Miss Swan here to see you."

I wait and then the door behind the secretary's desk opens and their stands Edward.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon Bella."

"Yeah well you said anytime I was around your part of town." He chuckled and motioned for me to entre his office. It was bigger than his secretaries and granted he had more things in his office but it still felt open.

He had a large mahogany desk that also had a computer on it and a small pile of paper work. There were three floor to ceiling walls, well when I say walls I mean panels of glass, a large sofa set to the right side of the office along with coffee table, on the other side of the room were bookshelves, filled with books and photos. The floor was wood but he had a beautiful black and white rug on the floor. He had a few paintings on the solid walls and a cart full of drinks and glasses. But what really caught my eye was something small on his desk.

"Tangled?" I held up the DVD and he smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I thought I should watch it and see what the hype is all about. That horse is amazing, and who knew a simply frying pan would be the best defence weapon?"

"I know right, so my daughter somehow convinced you to watch it?"

"Yes, she can be very persuasive without trying. I thought I should check it out and see if she was right."

"And she was."

"Yes I think I'll buy a few more and watch them. What would Charlie recommend?"

"Too many to count but she would defiantly say start with Bambi and Lion King." He laughed and motioned for me to sit down on the sofa.

"So while you are here would you like to have lunch?"

"I don't want to bother you for too long."

"Nonsense, I told you to come around and you did the least I can do I offer you lunch, Italian sound ok?"

"Sure I love Italian."

After he ordered us lunch we talked. Mostly about Charlie but we did get afew other subjects in their as well.

When lunch arrived I was drooling I swear. He got a variety of things including pizza, ravioli, salads, and garlic bread. When I started to protest that I was taking up his time he brushed it off and said he would deal with everything tomorrow.

Lunch was beautifully delicious and long but the conversations just kept flowing.

"So Charlie… what made you want to name her Charlie?"

"I named her after my Dad, he died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…." He took my hand in his and I felt an electrical spark run though me. I wondered if he felt it too but I was too shy to ask.

"Its ok. When we went for an ultrasound one day the tech said it was a boy. So I talked it over with my boyfriend and he said that we could name the baby in honour of my Dad. But when we went for another ultrasound another tech came in and said that it was an intern who told me it was a boy. He check and low and behold Charlie was a girl. We decided to keep her name Charlie."

"Interesting story I really thought her name was Charlotte but looks like I was wrong. So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing why?"

"I think I might need a hand buying the right Disney movies, any chance you could give me a hand?"

After agreeing to help him we left his office and headed towards the mall in Edward's Limo. After instructing his driver we were off and still talking.

"Her favourite colour?"

"Green and purple."

"Two?"

"She's two she's allowed, her words not mine."

"Favourite animal?"

"Polar Bear." Edward's shocked face kind of shocked me.

"What?"

"Polar Bear seriously?"

"Yes seriously, one day we all went to the zoo and she saw them in their enclosure, it was a mother and her two cubs. She loves how cute and fluffy they are. No one can change her mind on them. Next question."

"Favourite food?"

"Her Uncle Emmett's quiche Lorraine."

"You have a brother?"

"No."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No my _ex_-boyfriend doesn't have a brother either. I have a roommate and I've known him all my life, he is basically my brother so he was given the honorary title of uncle. He's a chef and he makes all these amazing foods and she loves his quiche. It's really good."

"For a minute there I was worried her uncle was on your ex's side and I would have to fight him for you."

"Fight for me?"

"Can't you tell I'm trying to woo you?"

I blush and lower my head. I thought that Edward and I were just going to be friends, and hopefully I wanted to maybe try for something more in a few years if we were still friends. But for him to say that he liked me and was trying to woo me was something that I couldn't express in words.

Once we got to the mall we headed towards a store that stocked all kinds of DVD's.

"OK here we are, so you said Charlie would say I have to watch: Bambi, Lion King and Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah and you will also need Lady and the Tramp and a few others."

"Can't be bothered thinking?"

"No not really, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead, is this a good one?"

He held up Finding Nemo and all I did was nod my head vigorously.

"Are the rumours about you true?"

"You mean all the wild partying and me being a bachelor/ playboy?"

"Yeah those ones?"

"Some are true yes. I have been known to drag a woman into my limo and then into my bed for some fun but a part of me doesn't want that anymore. I want something more." His eyes met mine and I could see the truth in his eyes. Do I trust him fully yet? Not so much but I'm thinking that I can learn to trust him soon.

"I understand why you asked me and I am not offended. I did some really stupid things in my early twenties but I learnt along the way. Ok I'll rephrase that, I've learnt from my mistakes from my early twenties. Is Yogi Bear Disney?"

"No but its good you should get it."

"You're lucky I'm rich."

"Yes I haven't forgotten the fact you are a millionaire."

"Billionaire Bella, Billionaire." He walked around for a little while longer and selected afew more DVD's. When we made our way to the cashier I was shocked at how much 15 DVD's cost.

"Did you seriously just spend $167.90 on those?"

"Yep." Popping on the P.

"So is Charlie having fun at her Dad's?"

"Yeah I imagine she is."

"You haven't called her?"

"No I don't want to intrude on her time with Jasper, but she does call me every night before she goes to bed. She's having fun no doubt."

"She really is a good kid."

"I know." A smile creeps along my face and I suddenly have the urge to call her, to just hear her sweet voice.

"So how did you hear about my previous lifestyle?"

"Grapevine. You are basically the only person that Seattle is enamoured with at the moment, well until football season starts again." Edward felt his phone vibrate in his and he answered it. I gave him some room and just admired him in his black suit. The only difference was today he wore a pale blue shirt, I thought it was kind of odd at first but after a while the colours look good together. The tie was wired it looked like leather but I guess that was the male fashion these days. The shoes were Italian loafers and the only reason why I knew that was Edward once said in an interview that he only ever wore Italian Leather Loafers.

He finished his phone call and walked back towards me.

"Sorry about that."

"Its ok I just hope it wasn't anything bad."

"Define Bad?"

"Can I ask what's wrong?"

"Sure." He only smiled that crooked smile and gestured for me to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"My Mother has decided to throw a small mixer and she would like me to come to meet some of the daughters of her friends."

I felt for him right now.

"That must suck."

"You have no idea, I tried to get out of it but she pulled her line and I just crumbled."

"Line?"

He coughed and started trying to speak in a woman's voice.

"Edward my dear, dear boy. You are my only son. My only child and I would very much love to one day have grandchildren and the only way that could happen is for you to meet a woman, fall in love and do what man and woman do. Now hurry up I won't be here forever." When he finished I gave him a small applause. He bowed and goofed around for a while, while I just stood there and laughed.

"So you have one of those mothers huh?"

"Yeah but I love her too much, she's obsessed with me having children and every time I show up somewhere without a date she always wants to set me up with one of her friends snotty nosed daughters. Not fun at all. Did I mention that I hate all those types of woman?"

"Please do tell what type of women?"

"You know the ones who act all snotty and stuck up. They act like money is the only thing that matter oh and their appearance and wardrobe and make-up and hair and all that other shit I just don't give a fuck about. Sorry I just had to rant."

"Its ok, everyone needs a rant once in a while."

"OK I had mine, now it's your turn."

"Oh I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Come on I just shared mine, now it's time for you."

I told him the thing that pissed me off the most. Alice. I didn't know how much anger and frustration I held for her. While I knew I would never become her friend I knew I would have to play nice with her. It felt good to get all of it off my chest. I didn't know how we ended up back in Edward's limo and going thought a drive through.

"I want coffee, would you like one as well?" I saw that we were at Starbucks so I ordered an iced caramel Macchiato. Edward got plain black coffee in an extremely large cup.

"Just plain black coffee?"

"It's the way coffee should be drunk, none of that creamy shit you drink."

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it. Come on one little sip won't kill you."

"No, god knows what's in that."

"Please?" I tried pouting, I must have looked like an idiot but eventually Edward caved and took A small sip.

"Well?"

"All I can taste is caramel and cold milk." He sat back and continued to drink his coffee.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before my phone went off.

Seeing Jasper's name flash on my screen I knew it was Abigail on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Charlie how are you sweetie?" I turned to Edward who smiled at me and silently held up the bag containing the DVD's. For another reason I could not explain I put the phone on speaker so Edward could hear her too.

"I'm good Daddy and I went to the mowvies. We saw a funny one."

"That's great sweetie, where are you now?"

"Wif Daddy in the kitchen. Daddy wants to talk wif you."

"Ok put Daddy on and I'll talk to you before we hang up."

"Ok I wov you."

"I love you too honey." I heard Jasper get on the phone but instead of keeping it on speaker I put it back to handset.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jazz. Everything ok?"

"Yeah umm I was wondering how do you make mac and cheese?"

I couldn't help but laugh, Jasper tried cooking for me once and let's just say that the cheese went black and the pasta turned into mush. Emmett wasn't too thrilled either that his kitchen was ruined, as he put it.

"Mac and Cheese?"

"Yeah she said that she'd like some for dinner and I was wondering if you knew how to make it."

"Of course I know how to make it but it's not my Mac and Cheese she wants."

"Emmett's?"

"Emmett's. Look I'm sure if you called him at the restaurant he can whip it up for you."

"He works at a 5 star restaurant I doubt he makes Mac and Cheese there."

"He does, he makes it for the chef's and waiters. Call him, ask him and I'll bet you he'll put some aside for you and Charlie. Just when you go to pick it up head to the ally and use that door ok?"

"Got it thanks Bella. I'll put Charlie on again."

Again I put my phone on loud speaker. Edward was happy playing a game or something on his phone until I nudged his leg with mine.

"Hi again. Wat did you and Daddy talked about?"

"How he is going to order Uncle Emmett's Mac and Cheese for you for dinner. So what are you doing tonight? And remember it's not what its pardon."

" Sowrry Mommy, we watch movies, do you miss me Mommy?"

"Of course I miss you Charlie, I miss you every time you go and see Daddy but I'm a big girl so I'll be ok and today I met up with a friend."

" Who fweind?" Edward leaned across towards me.

"Hi Charlie."

"Edwood is that you?"

"Yeah it is, how are you?"

"I'm good I went and bought some DVD's with your Mommy today can you guess what I got?"

"No, tell me pwease?"

"So many but I think that I'll have to show all of them but I got Lion King and Bambi and Lady and the Tramp."

She giggled and told him that they were the good ones. He had to watch them. I heard Jasper tell Charlie to say bye for now and that she could call me before bedtime.

"Bella what the fuck is going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who the fuck are you with and how does Charlie know him?"

"I hope she isn't in the kitchen with you right now!"

"No I said she could watch TV, answer my question Bella."

"For your information I met him the other day, we hit it off and we are hanging out. Is that alright with you?"

"I don't care who you hang out with but I don't want a strange man around my daughter."

"He is not a strange man he is a kind generous man who I happen to have a friendship with and you are going to have to deal with it. If I thought for one millisecond that he could somehow hurt Charlie or would do something irresponsible around her I WOULDN'T have her around him. I don't complain about Alice being around Charlie and I haven't even met her."

"That's because you don't want to."

"Your right why would I want to sit down and talk to the woman who stole you away from me when our daughter was one year old. If you would like me to sit down and talk to her fine but DO NOT expect me to befriend her and become the best of friends. I won't ever be her friend. Civil Yes friend no."

"So you're saying that being friends with Alice will be that terrible?"

"Yes, why is it so important to you?"

"Because I love her, and I will always love you too. You gave me the best, sweetest little girl in the world and I will love you forever for that. I want you both to get along and yes maybe be friends. Is that so fucking hard?"

"For me, yes. If you want to meet Edward find I'm sure he won't mind." I look at Edward and its only then that I realise that I left the phone on speaker the entire time. He heard both sides of the conversation. Have I just ruined what we have before it's even started?

" Look I don't want to have this fight with you right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hang up before he can utter another word. I'm too scared to face Edward right now. I really do think I've ruined everything. Suddenly I feel Edward's hand embrace mine. I still didn't want to look at him. His hand was now underneath my chin and turning it towards him.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm sorry." Suddenly I start crying and then I end up in Edward's arms as he gently rocked me back and forth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand where your both coming from."

"Both?"

"Yeah, look we just met and I'm glad we did and you have to understand that Jasper hasn't met me and he just heard about me today and you met me yesterday. Of course he is going to be protective of her, just as you are protective of her against Alice."

"I'm her mother."

"And Jasper is her father." Those five words ring in my head. He's right Jasper is protecting her just as much as I was.

"Was I to much of a bitch?"

"Bitch no. Over protective mother bear, yes."

I laugh and digest everything that just went on in both the phone conversation and the talk I had with Edward. His driver continued to drive, where I don't know where but at this point I really don't care. When I ask Edward where we are going all he says that its fun, but we will need to make one pit stop. Heading into the city we come to a huge apartment building. Knowing and guessing that he lives there it wouldn't surprise me if he lives in the penthouse.

"I have to go and get changed quickly, you can stay here in the limo if you want but your welcome to come up and admire the view."

I nod my head and take him up on his offer. The foyer was simply beautiful. There is something timeless and beautiful about a simple black and white theme. Intricate patterns lined the walls, I didn't know if they were wallpaper or paint. The furniture was simple yet bold at the same time. Everything fit together , the black and white chairs, the polished wood floor, the silver elevator that stood out. Even the reception desk stood out to me. The black desk was long and cured along one side. There was a man who looked about 60 and was waving Edward over. Edward grabbed my hand and lead me over there, I hoped now that he wouldn't let go.

"Teddy my man how are you?"

"I'm very well Mr Cullen."

"How many times have I told you to call me Edward?"

"I only called you Mr Cullen because you are in the presence of a beautiful woman, hello dear."

"Oh sorry Bella Swan meet Teddy Logan, Teddy meet Bella. She's a friend of mine." I put my hand out for him to shake and he does, he also kisses it which I find incredibly sweet.

"Teddy stop it, Teddy here is the best receptionist and he has worked in every single high rise apartment complex in Seattle. I begged him to move jobs when I moved in here 5 years ago."

"The man would be lost without me."

"That's for sure, what's up?"

Teddy motions for us to wait a minute while he goes into a room that is located behind him.

He comes back with a large package and sets it on the counter.

"This came for you today and I know how you feel about it being delivered upstairs so I saved it and decided to give it to you now.

"What would I do without you Teddy?"

"Not much." We all laugh and after a few more minutes of talking to Teddy we start to head to the elevator when Teddy asks Edward if he could talk to him in private for a moment. I give them their space and wait patiently by the elevator.

I'm not waiting long before Edward comes back with his package in hand. I wonder what they talked about, was it me? Did Teddy think I was another one of Edward's hook ups?

We got into the elevator and I was surprised to see a bench in it. There were mirrors and the black and white theme continued in here. He pulled a key out of his pocket put it in a keyhole and pushed the button with the P on it. Knew it.

"You can ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"What Teddy asked me just then?"

"No it's between you and him."

"It wasn't about you, if that is what you are worried about. He thought you were really sweet and kind."

" I am a little intrigued."

"He and his wife and celebrating their 45th wedding anniversary on Friday and he was wondering if I could make a reservation for him at a restaurant."

"That is so sweet, I assume you are going to do it?"

"Of Course and I will make sure everything is taken care of?"

"How?"

"Teddy is a very close friend of mine, I am going to make the reservation and I will pay for it, it's the least I can do for them."

"That's really sweet, I didn't know you had a soft spot."

"I have one but only a few certain people are in that soft spot. Teddy and his wife Marie and two of them."

"What's his real name?"

"Edward." He smirked and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well Edward is your name and Marie is my middle name, I just found it funny. What's in the box?"

"A top of the line DVD player, I figured I better get a better one that is capable of being connected to my gigantic TV." We both laughed and then rode the rest of the trip in silence. Comfortable silence but silence none the less.

The elevator doors opened and I was met with another foyer but this one was much smaller and the only thing in it was a black rounded table with a vase of flowers on it. Behind that was a pair of big, black double doors.

He retrieved another key from his pocket. I have to say I was impressed because he was doing this while holding that heavy looking package.

I was expecting his home to look like a typical bachelors pad, you know clothes everywhere, furniture out of place or not making sense with other pieces of furniture, food out and mouldy, an assortment of games and consoles. Boy was I wrong.

The place was neat and tidy, that was my main shock.

This man has some sort of attachment with floor and ceiling windows. They were all along the balcony and sides. Everything was open and still felt like someone uses all of the space. The lunge room which was right in front of me was big. There was a large sofa section that wasn't white or black but a dark blue fabric that kind of looked like velvet but felt completely smooth.

The coffee table was a dark wood and somehow matched with everything else in the lounge room. The floor was again wooden but it did have a large rug covering the floor where the couch and coffee table sat.

A piano was sitting silently in a corner, black and with the top up it looked perfect where it sat. I didn't have any more time to explore the apartment because Edward came back down, he had changed into jeans that hugged him perfectly and a pair of black converse sneakers. He wore a black hugging figure man's sweater with long sleeves. God he looked good.

"You're going to need a change of shoes."

"And just when are you planning to tell me where we are going?

"Stop trying to ruin my surprise for you."

"I don't really like surprises, every time someone threw me a surprise party or did something nice for me it ended up getting spoiled or ruined."

"Fine but you better not be a serial killer in disguise, who is going to take me into the woods and kill me." Edward just gives me a funny look and raises his eyebrows in question.

"I watch a lot of crime shows, and I also watch the true CSI shows. They fascinate me."

"Murder fascinates you?"

"Not in that kind of way, but in the way how someone could do that to another human being and how the cops get them in the end. Don't ask me why ok."

He nodded his head and gestured his head back towards the elevator. I follow his lead and wait for the elevator.

"So what time do you get Charlie back tomorrow?"

"Just after lunch I'd say around about 12:30 1:00."

"Cool, ok so we'll swing by your place so you can get your sneakers."

"You still aren't going to tell me are you?"

He simply shook his head and smirked. When the elevator came we got in and descended down. We arrived back in the foyer and waved to Teddy and got back into the limo.

After Edward opened the door for me he headed over to the other side of the car and got in. After he got comfortable he pressed a button on his side panel and the dividing mirror that separated the driver and the back lowered down.

A man who looked about to be 40 turned his head around and tipped his hat at me.

"Hello Ma'am Mr Cullen.

"Hi." I wave back. No one has ever called me ma'am before.

"Demetri can you please drive to Miss Swan's house and then to our destination?"

"Of course sir." And just like that the diver goes back up again.

While were driving Edward and I play 20 question, they are kept to the basics.

Favourite colour

Favourite movie

Favourite food

And the list went on, we pull up to my house and I invited Edward in.

He looked around and focused on the fireplace mantel where photos of Charlie growing up are on display. He picks up a photo of her when she was about 11 months and she was wearing her favourite pair of shoes.

"She's cute in this one. Who bought her the nike shoes?"

"My roommate Emmett did. He's always buying her those shoes. They are her favourite and every time she outgrows a pair Emmett buys her another."

"And the outfit?" I glance at the photo and see that she is wearing a baby onesies for the Tennessee Titans.

"Emmett is from Tennessee. And since I don't really follow any particular NFL team he asked me if she could follow his."

"And Jasper was ok with that?"

"Well not at first but they came to a compromise. NFL Emmett, Baseball Jasper and anything else in between is fair game."

"That sounds reasonable. So does she follow any teams of her own accord?"

"No, not at the moment but in a few years I think she will."

"You will need to get a pair of sneakers or a pair of shoes that you won't fall over in." I asked him to wait and he sat on the couch flipping through a photo album I gave him so he wasn't bored.

I found my grey ballet flats, I didn't particularly feel like wearing my sneakers. I came back down and found Edward still going through the album, I thought he would of gotten bored by now but it seems that I was wrong.

"That was quick; I thought you would take longer."

"Contrary to what many men believe it doesn't always take us half an hour to get dressed or ready and I would like to point out I was only changing my shoes. Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"But that will ruin it."

"I don't care, please ruin your surprise."

"No." And just like that he got up, put the album back on the side table, grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. The electric shock feeling was back, I didn't know if it only came because Edward had a lot of static electricity in his clothes or if it was something else entirely but I knew one thing for sure. I had never had this feeling or any other feeling with Jasper or any other boyfriend. Maybe it was just Edward, or maybe it was the universe trying to tell me something. After locking the door and heading back to the limo we continued our game of 20 questions. After what seemed forever the car came to a stop, and it wasn't at a traffic light.

"Were here, now promise me you won't get mad?"

"I'm not promising anything."

Edward opened the door and I followed. There were bright lights and loud sounds, huge buildings and heaps of food stalls.

"A fair?"

"Yeah I love the fair but I don't coming alone. And I figured that with Charlie at her Dad's you could use a fun night too."

I couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck. His arms encircled my waist and held me close.

"This is the best thing ever, I love it thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for coming along."

"I was put in a limo and brought here."

"Well, thanks for coming, now wanna go play some games?" I nod my head vigorously and we head off into the fair. Hand in hand.

**Well what do you think?**

**Let me Know :)**


End file.
